


A question

by Natasha_is_my_favourite_avenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brucenat - Freeform, Brutasha - Freeform, F/M, I mention Steve searching for Bucky so between CAWS and AOU, Inspired by F.R.I.E.N.D.S, Set whenever, but like, kiss before then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_is_my_favourite_avenger/pseuds/Natasha_is_my_favourite_avenger
Summary: Christmas at Avengers tower was quiet. No one was there, not even a mouse...well, it’s only occupants were Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff. Christmas sweaters and kisses.





	A question

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! Thanks for opening a new tab on safari.

••••

They were eating Chinese food in the lab. Bruce looking over a theory and Natasha watching silently from a nearby lab bench. He was talking to himself in a cute mumble, wearing a green Christmas sweater that Tony had bought him the previous year, read ‘Have a smashing Christmas’ that made Natasha smirk when she first saw it. She herself had gotten a red sweater with ‘Widow Wonderland’ knitted across the front in white wool. She often joined him in the lab. 

Whilst Tony was in Australia with Pepper on a holiday, she had found Bruce huddled up in his lab. She found stopping in when Tony was around as a uncomfortable occasion. The billionaire continuously commenting on the ‘sexual tension’ held between the two. It was all ‘too much eye contact’ and ‘not enough conversation’. But now with Tony and Pepper gone and with Steve of searching for Bucky with Sam. Clint was home with Laura and the kids (although he had extended an offer to her) Natasha felt the need to stay at Avengers Tower less she be alone, she found comfort in the presence of Dr. Bruce Banner. The man himself no longer avoiding her when she entered the room, but inviting her to look over his theories he wrote on a white board. Unbeknownst to many, Natasha’s intelligence peaked genius outside of spying and assassinating. Therefore, although it was not a field she was interested in, it was something she could understand. 

As Bruce returned to the lab bench to pick at his takeaway box, Natasha watched him with intrigue. Bruce’s curly hair flopping over his wide rimed glasses. She could see the warm blush creep up from his neck under her gaze. “I have a question.” Natasha asked, placing down her empty Chinese box. 

Bruce looked up, slightly startled, eyes darting around the room to avoid her green eyed stare. “Are you ever going to kiss me?”

Bruce’s chopsticks dropped to the floor. He hurriedly bent down to pick them up, placing both the box and the sticks on the lab bench. Bruce awkwardly cleared his throat, shuffling back over to the board. Natasha watched, bemused by his awkwardness she found charming and endearing as he wrote ‘yes’ on the whiteboard. She raised a solemn eyebrow. “Yes Nat. I want to. I really want to, I’m just...” He brushed back his hair, struggling for the words, “I just feel like it should be this special kiss during a special moment because, well... Natasha, it’s you,” Bruce shuffled forward as he spoke, quite animatedly, the whiteboard marker still in his hand, “And you deserve the world. I don’t know if I could give that to you.”

Natasha smiled, looking up at him, “Bruce I’m not asking for the world. I’m asking for you. I’m asking for you to kiss me.” Bruce looked at Natasha over the brim of his glasses, the marker placed carefully on the lab bench. Natasha moved forward on her stool, a hand placed gently on the doctors chest, slightly covering the word, ‘smashing’. “You know doc, I love this sweater, but I think it would look better on the lab floor.” She smirked. Bruce chuckled, it was a cheesy line. He liked cheesy, leaning down to capture Natasha’s lips with his own. She smiled into the kiss as Bruce stepped in between her legs, reaching to cup her cheeks with his warm hands. Natasha playfully nipped his bottom lip, bunching his sweater in her fists as he took the cue to open his mouth to her ever insistant tongue. 

He pulled back, eliciting a moan from the woman in front of him. Her eyes still closed. He watched her, smiling, before taking her hip and thighs and lifting her onto the lab bench, sweeping back down to recapture her lips. Natasha giggled at his eagerness. “Thank God Tony’s uncomfortable comments played off” she mumbled into him. Bruce pulled back with a laugh, hands resting on her hips, “I think I remember him telling me not to do anything on the benches.”

Natasha smirked, hands shaking under his sweater, “Starks not here to tell us off, Doc. What he doesn’t know won’t kill him.” Finally pulling Bruce down into another steamy kiss. 

••••

**Author's Note:**

> Please read my other stories. I’m not desperate. I love you all.


End file.
